


【616盾铁】难耐软肋

by SUN03



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN03/pseuds/SUN03
Summary: 半架空616宇宙，时间线在内战后。一切曾经非常他妈的糟糕，但托尼和史蒂夫努力的在fix-it，他们做的很好。直到托尼的绝境突然消失了— —这不是个好消息。找回绝境也绝不是件简单的事。事实上，事情的失控是如此简单。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve/Tony
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊616盾铁，绝境梗，老夫老夫  
> ＊不涉及大事件，没有时间线  
> ＊有相当多私设和吞设定，无考据，不严谨，OOC，且不接受拍砖

＊

“— —里德？”

史蒂夫步履急促的冲进那座极简风格的建筑，环顾四周，随即又呼喊了一声。

“里德？你在哪？”

“嗨，队长。”里德从屋内的某个房间里走了出来，他扬了扬手中的纸张，笑容有些勉强。  
“你来的很快，我是说，很高兴见到你。”

“托尼呢？”史蒂夫皱着眉，焦急又直截了当的发问，“你在电话里告诉我他出了点问题，他怎么了？”

“他，呃，”里德抿了抿嘴，又徒劳般的挥了挥手里那张薄薄的纸，随即转身向地下室走去，“— —我一时很难跟你说清，队长，跟我来吧。”

绕过旋转楼梯，又穿过两条走廊，里德终于在右手边最后一间屋子前停了下来。

“一会请别太激动，队长，”里德缓慢的，轻轻的说，“他并没有生命危险，哪怕他看起来不太好。”

这句话让史蒂夫的心猛然一沉。“托尼现在醒了吗？”

里德一边进行着繁琐的身份验证程序，一边看了史蒂夫一眼，“不，”他低着头，拉开了门，“他还在昏迷。”

＊

“他是什么时候出事的？”

史蒂夫坐在病床前，神色阴郁，“告诉我实话，里德。”

“呃，是昨天。具体时间是47小时28分钟前，他是那时过来找的我。”

“清醒着，自己来找的你？”

“是的。”

“很好。”史蒂夫点点头，蓝眼睛沉沉的看向床位。真不错。史蒂夫重复着想。所以说在这濒死的两天里，他没有哪怕一秒想起给我打个该死的电话。

“呃，不，队长，最开始情况没有这么严重，我们都以为只是绝境出了点小问题。”里德小声的反驳着，“他的绝境经常会有些小毛病，我们都没有放在心上。”

“是的，一个足以杀了他的小问题，”史蒂夫的语气骤然尖锐起来，“而他甚至不愿意告诉我— —告诉他天杀的合法的婚姻伴侣。”

里德的表情凝固着，他看起来像是下一秒就要把自己物理意义上的缩成一团。  
“我很抱歉事情变成这样，”他说，“我正在试着补救。”

史蒂夫用力抿起嘴，神色晦暗不明。里德甚至怀疑他下一秒会由于怒火中烧而一把提起还在昏迷的托尼，然后把他摁在墙上冲着鼻子来两拳。

但史蒂夫只是生硬的握紧了拳头。

“是我该道歉，这并不是你的错，最起码不全部是你的，里德。”他把目光沉沉的投向陷在床铺里的那个黑发男人，又像是被烫到般快速的把视线投向别处。  
“给我详细的讲一讲经过吧，就只是，别再用量子纠缠与神经末梢这类词。”

“我会尽力。”里德勉强的微笑了一下。“其实并不难理解，总结来讲，就是托尼的绝境失活了。绝境还在他的身体内部，但无法继续活动、也无法起调节控制的作用。就像是沉眠，或是更糟一点，死去。”

“据托尼说，情况发生时他正在清扫战场，处理后备事务，然后他突然感觉盔甲变得难以控制，心率和感官有些轻微失调— —是的，最开始并不严重，因为绝境是一点一点慢慢失活的。顺带一提，绝境失活的诱因至今是谜，因为据我们所知没有反派拥有这种能力，而当年与绝境有过瓜葛的人基本都不在人世了，剩下的人没有能力、也没有理由做到这种程度。”

“可绝境失活为什么会让他昏迷。”史蒂夫忍不住打断，“哪怕没有绝境加持，他的身体也足够强健。”

“绝境，”里德缓缓的说，“比起一件武器，更像是一个程序。它埋藏在你的身体各处，通过刺激大脑和神经中枢调节身体，释放激素，挖掘潜能，甚至促进自愈机能修复。它的强大之处就在于重塑人体的运行机制，而托尼的身体在这么多年里已经与那奇特的运行方式合为一体— —他的身体早就不再按普通人的模式进行代谢了。而倘若这时失去绝境，他的身体就像是被强行终止代码的电脑— —他会关机的。”

“那么，他是否还能回到正常的，”史蒂夫皱着眉，有些艰难的描述，“正常的运行模式？”

里德暗含赞许的看了他一眼，“你找到了重点，队长。”他的语气放的轻缓起来，“这就是我声称他没有生命危险的原因，人体本身就是会自我调节的。绝境代码被删除，原有的代码就会取而代之，托尼的身体正在以普通人的运作模式缓缓复苏，他会醒过来的。”

史蒂夫轻轻点了点头，却并没有感受到哪怕一丝的庆幸、放松或者与此相关的情绪。因为他能感受到里德落在他身上的目光，纠结又隐晦的游移着，像是在暗自揣度些什么。

史蒂夫知道这目光的含义，他为此感到疲惫，无力，可与此相对的是一股汹涌的怒火从他的腹腔中升腾。

“— —全告诉我，里德。我知道结果肯定不止如此，我也知道托尼一定会让你避重就轻把我蒙在鼓里。他总是这样，傲慢自大，以为自己能掌控一切— —以为他能骗过我。”

空气一时间陷入沉默，里德看起来几度欲言又止，却最终还是沉默着摇了摇头。

“抱歉，队长，我很想告诉你，但是我对托尼做了保证。我是指，等他醒来，你最好亲自去问他。唯一我能透露的就是，他不会有生命问题，但如果绝境不恢复，或者我们找不到其他替代品— —”

里德顿了一下，他的目光垂落在地板上，突然沉默了。

史蒂夫读不懂他的表情。

＊

史蒂夫谢绝了里德关于“送你们回到基地”的安排，他向里德借了辆车，然后把仍在昏迷的托尼搬到了后座上。

“你确定这样的移动没有问题？”

“没有问题，他的各个器官已经正常运作了，大约几个小时后就能醒过来— —他现在的状态比起昏迷，更像是睡眠。”

“辛苦你了，里德。记得替我向苏问好。”

几个小时后醒来。  
史蒂夫默默琢磨起这个时间。他拉开车门，又向后看了一眼，确保后座的黑发男人安安全全的躺在那里，眼睛紧闭，胸膛起伏，这才缓慢的发动了车子。

他睡得很安静。  
史蒂夫一边开车，一边漫无边际的想。  
托尼很少睡的这么安静，不如说托尼很少睡觉。依仗着体内有绝境的调节，他一直致力于抹杀自己身体里仅存不多的人类作息，不吃饭，不睡觉，仅靠摄入糖类维持基本的能量需求。而现在他难得的在闭着眼，面庞由于毫无知觉而显得柔和，黑色的碎发垂落下来，甚至带了点— —微妙的乖顺感。

“或许你只有不说话的时候才不那么像个混蛋。”史蒂夫自言自语道，“你说是不是，铁壳头？”

＊

托尼是在三个小时后悠悠转醒的。那时的史蒂夫已经坐在他们的卧室里，准备开始削第八个苹果，而前几个苹果的果肉已经因为氧化而泛黄，那让空气中弥漫起轻微的清甜锈气。

“醒了？”史蒂夫头也没抬，但是他感受到了这屋中另一个呼吸声的变化。刀刃穿透薄薄的表皮，又以灵巧的倾斜角度一路向下，直到一条完整的果皮掉落进了垃圾桶，史蒂夫才慢悠悠的抬起头，看向床上表情有些怔愣的黑发男人。

“嘿，”托尼咕哝着，“我讨厌苹果。”

“我当然知道。”史蒂夫俯下身子，从床头柜上抽了一张纸巾，擦拭着刀刃上的果屑，“所以吃了它。”

托尼沉默了两秒，“你生气了。”他小声的指出，用的是陈述句。

“我不该生气吗？”史蒂夫把水果刀合了起来，妥帖的放进床头柜。“我正在努力让自己的语气听起来少点怨天尤人。所以拿一个苹果吃掉。”

“我不能。”

“什么？”

“我做不到。”

这话说的简洁却又没头没尾，史蒂夫却发现自己一如既往的、清晰明确的明白托尼的意思。他的心脏为此猛的紧缩。

“是哪里出了问题。神经？关节？还是眼睛？”

“眼睛，或者三者都有，但主要是眼睛。”托尼看起来没什么表情，他半垂着眼睫，手指相互摩擦，“那大概是很多年前的事了，敌人很强大，然后我受了伤。这导致我的右眼视力相对要低一些，并不会造成很大影响。只是，我一直用绝境调节它们，以保证我的视力维持在最好的状态— —而现在没有绝境了。”

“所以，我大概只是需要，再适应一下正常的视力，你知道的。瞄准，定位，需要两只眼睛的配合。”托尼低低的看了他一眼，“这种状态不会维持很久，相信我。”

史蒂夫沉默了一下。“需要多久？”

“三到四周。”托尼很快的回答道，“这是我跟里德测量的精确数据，当然，如果情况比预估好的话，也许两周就够用了。”

托尼顿了顿，强调道。“这对我们的队伍不会有什么影响。”

“我不知道是否会有影响，托尼，我想这需要你的宝贵的坦诚— —你来告诉我。”

托尼很轻微的叹了口气。  
“里德已经告诉了你什么？”

“什么也没有，除了向我保证你不会有生命危险。他让我亲自问你。”

“噢，要我说— —”

“别，停下，别告诉我任何一个有关‘fine’的词，把这些破玩意留着给神盾和媒体讲，否则我会一拳打上你漂亮的颧骨。顺便一提，三小时前就想这么做了。”

史蒂夫顿了顿，他再开口时的语调又低沉又用力。

“你不该瞒着我。你总是瞒着我，试图一个人处理好所有事情。以前是独自一人，现在是你拉着里德，总之就是没有我，是不是？”

“我道歉。”托尼说，他举起双手。

“当你说‘我道歉’，这就是意味着：对不起，我下次还会这样做。”史蒂夫说，“我们认识了大半辈子，我们结婚也很多年，甚至这个问题我们每隔半年都要吵一次架，你觉得你能骗过我什么？”

“只是为了表达诚恳，没指望骗过你。”托尼撇撇嘴。

“我恨透你了。”史蒂夫说，“我们早晚有一天要因为这个闹崩。”

“然后打起来？”

“然后打起来。”

“嘿，你想被起诉家暴吗，道德标杆？”

“别说的好像你不会打回来一样。”

“那就是相互家暴。有这个罪名吗？”

“进入— —正题，铁壳头。”

“— —好吧。”托尼重复道，“好吧。”

“事实就是，我会变成普通人，就这样。在三到四周的适应期后，我就是一个会感冒会发烧，一天必须基本摄入1980卡热量的普通人。听起来也没那么坏，是不是？唯一有点糟糕的是我要重装我的盔甲，没有绝境辅助的话，现在的操作系统对人脑而言就太复杂了。我得把操作系统降级，重装，重新绑定，如果有需要，可能还要重新造一具盔甲。”

“那适应期呢？”史蒂夫颇有耐心的指出，“我想知道你现在的情况。诚实的告诉我。”

“Huh，”托尼不太情愿的点点头，“我是在战场上发现绝境开始失效的，你明白吧。所以我，呃，从空中掉了下来。”

史蒂夫抬起头盯着他，“这一部分里德可没告诉我。”

“并不严重，盔甲有手动的后备能源，我也一直安装的有减震，所以只是一些软组织轻微挫伤，很快就能恢复。我的眼睛会有些问题，刚告诉过你了，脑神经— —或许有，但我倾向于相信没有，检查结果也是这么— —”

托尼的话戛然而止，因为史蒂夫突然握住了他的手。

“…史蒂夫？”他有些小心翼翼的开口，看起来有些困惑。

“不只是身体，托尼。”史蒂夫用那双海蓝色的眼睛盯着他，然后缓慢又不容拒绝的把他的手掌摊开，那上边布满已经冷却下来的汗渍，触感黏腻而冰冷，而手心处零散着一些红痕。“你自己都没有发现吗，你一直在很紧的握拳— —指甲几乎嵌进肉里。”

托尼几乎是有些狼狈的移走了视线，而史蒂夫缓慢的凑上前，熟练的拨开他额前的碎发，然后额头相抵。

“看着我，托尼。”史蒂夫轻缓的说，这个距离有些太近了，近的托尼能感受到他们缠绕在一起的吐息，“看着我。”

“我看不清，你。”托尼磕磕碰碰的吐着字，“你瞧，我的右眼，它有些，失焦。”

然后史蒂夫吻了他的右眼。

干燥的唇瓣轻柔的印在薄薄的眼皮上，托尼的睫毛为此有些不安的颤动，但总的来说，那让他感觉到像是有一颗硕大的流星划过。

“失去绝境会让你不安。”史蒂夫在他耳边呢喃着，声音低沉，用的是陈述句。“我早该想起来的。”

托尼从喉咙里咕哝出一个颤抖的音节。  
“这种感觉相当于我从网络上掉线了，没法再靠大脑连接网络设备。”他低声说，“永久的。”

“没法掌控一切的感觉是不是很不好？你这该死的控制狂。”史蒂夫低声骂道，却动作更加温柔的轻吻他的耳根，手掌有力的顺着黑发男人的脊椎摩擦。他们拥抱的姿势如此娴熟，像两株紧紧缠绕的藤蔓，每一个凹陷都嵌入的恰到好处。

史蒂夫明白这个的。他经历过一次。

那已经是许多年前，这件事第一次发生时— —由于托尼刚刚装上绝境，所以系统并不稳定— —那晚深夜里托尼突然惊醒，然后开始痛苦的低吼，反反复复的惊喘，颤抖，史蒂夫不得不把他搂在怀里，打开所有能点亮的灯以降低他由于恐惧引发的痉挛。哪怕是他也很少能见到托尼如此脆弱的模样，如此失魂落魄，恨不得把自己整个蜷缩起来。这个事件结束于第二天清晨的绝境自动上线，然后托尼把自己埋进工作室里，花了半个月时间重装绝境系统以提高稳定性，确保这种事情再也不发生。

托尼事后这样给他形容，“就像是被蒙住眼睛，封住口鼻，再把手和脚都束缚起来，最后坠入一片黑暗中。那像是这辈子你能想象的无助的总集— —我这辈子都不想再体验第二遍。”

而事实是，绝境常常出问题，托尼不得不反复体验许多遍，最后他几乎能面不改色的应对暂时性下线，再用最快的速度将其修复。

再后来，几乎没有人记得绝境会下线了。

“如果你想知道的话，珍妮特过来看过你。”史蒂夫说，“大家都在担心你。”

“或许吧。”托尼低着头，一副不太相信却也并不在乎的样子，“好啦，翅膀头，我该起来工作了。”

“给神盾交报告？”

“还有公司和佩柏— —后天有股东大会，我得思考一下怎么让自己看起来不那么像个路都走不直的残废。”

“那是因为你受伤了。”

“他们可不在乎。他们在乎的是股价，在乎账户里的钱，别墅区的游泳池和别墅里的漂亮妞，以及能否从我口袋里拿走一笔可观的分红。嘿，你总不能指望这些人对我有人文关怀。”

“难以反驳。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，然后把托尼从床上扶了下来。“我会帮你完成神盾的报告的，去处理公司的事吧。”

托尼仰起头，轻微的嘟起嘴，史蒂夫就非常配合又极其熟练的侧过脸。那是几个很轻的吻，从嘴角啄到耳根。

“晚餐吃波兰菜吧。”托尼在他脸颊又亲了一口。“我想吃熏半鹅和裸麦浓汤了。”

“又是加芝士款？”

“多加点。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

［2］

事件突发在当天的午夜。

史蒂夫原本正躺在他们卧室那张软的不像话的大床上，羽毛被子胡乱缠在床角。托尼浑身光裸，半蜷缩在他的臂弯里，还有半条腿勾在他的腰上，难得的陷入了熟睡。总得来说，这本该是一个很平静也很平常的夜晚— —除去史蒂夫骤然惊醒的那部分。

他是被怀里男人滚烫的皮肤吓醒的。

显然，四倍的强化也没有放过史蒂夫的感知，他几乎是非常敏锐的感觉到了托尼体温的变化，随即便翻身而起，迅速地打开了床头灯。那暖黄色的灯光氤氲着，照亮了托尼已然潮红的脸庞。

“操。”史蒂夫暗骂道。他扒开男人额前的碎发，又抚平了他眉间深深的褶皱，试了试温度，更加觉得事情不妙。

“托尼。”史蒂夫几乎是轻柔地唤道，“托尼？”他轻轻拍了拍男人的脸颊，却只引来了几句迷糊的哼唧。托尼绝不是那种睡觉很沉的人，事实上，他的睡眠常常像猫一样轻而浅，风吹草动都会把他惊醒— —除非他现在的状态比起睡眠更接近昏迷。

史蒂夫为这个念头喉头发紧。他把黑发男人半扶起来，揽进怀里，感受到了男人火热又急促的吐息。托尼的嘴唇上起了些干燥的白皮，唇纹皲裂着，像是一块多年干旱的土地，正微小地张阖着喘着气。史蒂夫几乎是没有犹豫地摸向床头那张属于托尼的通讯卡片，在紧急联系人的前三栏中找到了里德的名字。

“— —喂？”电话几乎是刚一打通就被接了起来。史蒂夫皱起眉头，因为电话对面里德的声音很清醒，对于凌晨三点这个时间来说清醒过头了。但眼下最重要的并不是这个，所以史蒂夫选择了直接开口。

“真抱歉现在打扰你，里德，但是托尼突然发烧了，”他言简意赅地说，“温度很高。”

“他发烧了？”电话对面的声音停顿了一下，显得有些失真，“现在？”

“是的。”史蒂夫抬眼看了一下墙头的钟表，“如果我的体感没错，他十分钟前开始了明显的发热— —这算是你们计划内还是计划外的情况？”

“呃……这属于我们列举的可能会发生的症状之一，但也有些对不上，比如高烧的部分预计是在第三天发生的。今晚本来应该只是症状轻微的感冒。或许有些数据我们计算错误了，老天，这可是个大问题……”电话那边里德的声音小了下去，像是走远了，随后又响起来一阵脚步声，伴随着翻动纸张的声音和正在思索般飞快的咕哝声。“我应该可以找到原因，队长，或许需要一些时间，因为我和托尼已经使用绝境备份载入了他已知所有的身体数据以供模拟实验，但是变量和参数— —”

而史蒂夫有时候真的，真的，真的难以忍受这些该死的他妈的严谨求知的科学家。

“我真的不是很关心你和托尼搞的这些东西，”他下颌的弧度抿直了。这种毫无来源的愤怒对里德很不公平，史蒂夫明白。因为事情的主谋正浑身滚烫无力的躺在他的怀里，看起来像是不把他自己搞掉半条命就绝不善罢甘休。“托尼可没给我说过两周恢复期的意思是经历他妈的各种病痛。好吧，这是我和他的问题，不好意思了里德。现在我想知道的是— —我能做什么？”

“给他物理降温。”里德老老实实地回答了。“不能用退烧药或者任何注射性药物。他会发烧的原因其实是人体免疫系统重新工作的过程，药物干扰会影响这个。可以给他补充些淡盐水。食物的话— —在他退烧之前最好也先不要准备。”

“只能等他自然退烧吗？这会持续多长时间？”

“是的，以及如果不出意外，他会在五小时内退烧。但接下来一周内他都会处在低烧的状态下，伴随着眩晕，呕吐，乏力等症状，严重的话只能摄入流食。但好消息是剩下一周就只是恢复修养了。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫不想显得太粗鲁，但他的确很想破口大骂些什么。“我会照顾好他。”

“没人质疑这点，队长。”里德这样回复。

电话挂断。

史蒂夫花了三秒钟平复心情，他过去二十四小时内暴怒的次数抵得上在神盾做三个月报告的量。永远都是托尼斯塔克。他几乎是有些愤愤地想。然后认命地把托尼扶起来，又在他身后塞了几个枕头，让他半倚在床头，又拉好被子。随即史蒂夫翻身下床，走向厨房。

这是他跟托尼额外买的一处小房子— —婚房，确切的说。没有高耸的大厦，海边的别墅或者是钢筋水泥的塔楼，就只是木板房体，白栅栏和占地不大的小花园。一切都是按照史蒂夫的喜好布置的。“这更像一个家。”史蒂夫这样解释，然后托尼就格外顺从又好说话地同意了这些，他点头的样子像只塌下耳朵的猫。“那这就会是家。”

史蒂夫打开冰箱，从冷冻层铲了很多冰块。随即他找到了茶杯，热水，毛巾。等拿着这一切回到卧室时，他看到罪魁祸首已经醒来，睁着那双被蒸腾出红色的钴蓝眼睛看着他，面颊上挂着几乎是讨好的笑意。

“我— —”

“闭嘴。”史蒂夫没好气地打断道，“翻身，趴过来。”

托尼眨了眨眼，然后聪明地选择了闭嘴。他在史蒂夫的面前趴下，露出一大片光滑漂亮的背肌和流畅的脊骨线条。

史蒂夫瞟了他一眼，选择熟视无睹地为他擦洗身体，力度大到用柔软的毛巾也能在托尼身上留下红印。

“你这样让我感觉自己是张被除毛的猪皮。”托尼评价道。

“你当之无愧。”史蒂夫冷哼一声，力度却减了两分。“一会把水喝了，然后睡觉去。我们明天会好好谈这件事的。”

“我敢保证这是最后一件了。”托尼说，“这是我跟里德都没有预料到的情况。但突发事件总是存在— —”

“这不是第几天感冒第几天发烧的问题，问题是你他妈根本没跟我讲过会生病这个问题。”史蒂夫忍无可忍地打断道。

“哇哦，绕口令队长。”托尼小声吹了个口哨。

“我担心你，托尼斯塔克！”史蒂夫几乎是怒吼了，他愤怒地把毛巾扔到了一边，“鉴于你不把自己的命当命，那我只能担起这份不幸的责任。今天是高烧，恩？明天是什么？基因突变？癌症？突然站到我面前告诉我对不起队长我只能活三天了？咱们他妈的结婚了！你知道什么是结婚吗？”

“我们可以合法地操。”托尼说。然后他在史蒂夫真的去找盾牌之前连忙补充道，“代表着你爱我而我也爱你，财产共享合法同居孕育孩子— —”

“闭嘴！婚姻代表着— —信任！”

“哦，”托尼眨了眨眼，“我当然信任你，队长。我把自己交给你了。”

“废话。”史蒂夫冷酷地说，“否则我们结个屁。”

托尼举手投降。“我说真的。”他说，“这是最后一件了，没有别的。我的绝境出问题，可能永远回不来，我需要修养期，我可能会生病。就这么多。”

“哦，我跟里德在寻找绝境失效的原因。当然，这不算是大事。”托尼说，“目前我们还没有进度。就这样，这下真的没了。”

史蒂夫盯了他良久，然后非常勉强的点了点头。

“关于你的问题，明天需要公关。”他说，“你准备怎么弄？”

“就说我暂时退队，反正也不是一次两次了。”托尼说，“不幸中的万幸，我们现在人马充足，复仇者少了谁都照样转。而且— —这是事实— —我不在大家都会开心些，彼得也不用刻意避开战后派对了。他其实很喜欢那个的。年轻人啊。”

“他们只是需要时间。”

“是的，是的，我知道。他们当然需要。几年也好几十年也好，这的确是我应得的。”他说，“虽然我至今没什么实感。我读自己脑子里的记忆就像看电影似的。”

“这不全是你的错。”史蒂夫叹了口气。

“你原谅我了。”托尼拿起那杯水一饮而尽，说，“没别的奢求。”

然后史蒂夫捡起毛巾，倒掉水，回到床上。他们入眠。

“一切都会好的。”史蒂夫说。

＊

两周后，托尼可以在不借助平衡器的情况下自己行走了。这着实是个了不起的进步— —即使代价是他满心不情愿的带上了近视眼镜。

“这是为你好，托尼。我相信你不会想要坐轮椅的— —你不想吧？”史蒂夫抱着手臂倚在门边，有些好笑地看着黑发男人别扭的摆弄着鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，“它很适合你。”他由衷地说。眼镜的边框柔和了托尼向来锋利的眉眼线条，配合着他柔软蓬松的黑色碎发，让那双钴蓝的眼睛显出了些湿润动人的平和。

“得了吧。”托尼干巴巴地说，他把手指搭在镜框上，眉头纠在一起，看起来随时都想把它扯下来。“你明知道有个东西叫隐形眼镜，或者我可以干脆不戴，盔甲会自动帮助我矫正视力。老天爷，这玩意真蠢— —”

“隐形眼镜对眼睛不好，普通人先生。”史蒂夫从善如流地回击道，“而且你戴着它真的很好看。”他的声音无比诚恳。

托尼愣了一下，然后状似不经意的把将要滑落的眼镜重新戴了回去。史蒂夫只能在他的眼角发现一点细枝末节的别扭。

“红牌，罗杰斯球员。”他咕哝道。

“诚实可不犯规。”史蒂夫放下手臂走向前去，一只手摘下托尼鼻梁上的眼镜，另一只手托住他的后腰，把他带倒在了身后的沙发上。那可怜的布艺沙发被压出一声嘤咛的惨叫。史蒂夫俯下身，他们交换了一个熟练又默契的吻。

然后他们在狭窄的布艺沙发上挤在一起，胳膊和腿胡乱的缠着，像两条巨大的、被黏在一起的沙丁鱼。半晌，没人说话，史蒂夫的脑袋歪歪扭扭的靠在托尼胸前，于是托尼顺势有一搭没一搭的玩着史蒂夫略长的金发，然后开始查（他已经数过无数遍并且快能画出来的）美国队长颧骨上的淡斑。他还能感受到史蒂夫形状漂亮的手臂正环在他的身后，那充满力量和活力的、蓬动的肌肉随着男人的动作而上下起伏着。托尼为此感到安心。

“嘿。”托尼用脚踝蹭了蹭史蒂夫的小腿，说，“我跟里德，关于绝境失效原因的那件事，你还记得吗？”

“什么。”史蒂夫懒洋洋地说。

“我们有发现了。”

“什么？”

托尼耸耸肩。“只是一个大概的定位，而且很凑巧的是，”他看了眼史蒂夫，“这个定位显示的位置恰好在加拿大北部的北冰洋附近。”

“哦，我不喜欢那个地方。”史蒂夫几乎是完全下意识地皱起了眉，“冷的要死。”

“所以昨天，我让里德帮忙取了回来。”

“苏竟然允许了？”

“苏不知道。况且昆式飞起来很快的，并没有耗费太长时间。”

“我们什么时候去？”

“后天吧，我可能会在那里常驻几周来研究。巴恩斯和娜塔莎的外勤快要回来了，到时候有人接替着照看队伍。现在这群年轻的超级英雄还是很难让人放心。”

史蒂夫点了点头表示没有意见。“所以我们还剩— —”

“完整的一天。”托尼从善如流地补充。“想干什么都行，包括我。”

“你可是个病号。”史蒂夫皱着眉，面上带着为难的神情，手却毫不含糊的顺着胸口走下，又轻而易举的拉开了棉质的宽松长裤。他罪恶的、灵巧的手指像条罪恶的蛇般滑过托尼的下腹，带起一阵火热颤栗的触感。而托尼明显的，已经开始呼吸急促了起来。

“挺会装。”托尼皮笑肉不笑的说。“说的好像你不会为此而勃起一样。”

“我承认我的性癖。”史蒂夫诚实又坦荡地说。上帝保佑，托尼真的真的有时会怀念二十年前那个青涩正直的金发男人。虽然只是有时，比如现在。因为史蒂夫的动作明显粗暴了起来，他的手指充满力量感和掌控欲的缓慢卷动着托尼下腹上敏感的毛发，微微扯弄着，引来一阵刺痛和麻痒。而托尼毫不意外的发现自己更硬了。他本不该这么硬，耶稣在上，他绝不年轻了— —总归不该像个十七岁的毛头小子那样因为两下抚弄就情潮高涨四处流水— —可他悲哀地发现自己的确正在如此。

“我承认我的性癖。”史蒂夫重复了一遍，“你也该承认你的。”

“你真是— —邪恶。”托尼眯着眼睛总结道，然后他抬起腿，像只被伺候的猫一样把自己完全展开在沙发上，冲史蒂夫抬了抬下巴。“就在这儿吧，操我。”


	3. Chapter 3

［3］

当史蒂夫和托尼从昆式上下来时，里德已经十分准时的站在停机坪上等着他们了。可出乎托尼意料的是里德并非孤身一人，与他站在一起的还有苏— —她挽着里德的胳膊，漂亮的金发在风中飘飞着，像是面骄傲的旗帜。

托尼不想承认自己在见到那个女人的一瞬间就开始脚底打滑，笔直的脊背也完全下意识的弯了两分。上帝作证，他这辈子都忘不了苏是如何戳着他的胸口在天台上把他骂的狗血淋头— —而根据他的所作所为，上帝，她没骂错哪怕一句，那是托尼完全应得的。

他这样想着，忍不住咽了口唾沫。有些小心翼翼地跟里德握了手，随即转向一旁的苏。

“嗨。”他伸出手，干巴巴又尽量得体地说。“很高兴见到你，苏。”

他们都知道这是假话。

而苏，万幸的，她只是挑了挑眉，缓慢而优雅地握上了托尼悬在半空的手。托尼打心眼里感激她的聪慧理智不计前嫌，特别是相比他在索尔或彼得那里受到的待遇，这简直是热情有加了。

“斯塔克先生，还有罗杰斯队长，”苏轻快地冲他们微笑，“我已经听里德说过你们来此的目的了。大厦里的空房间还是有许多的，我为你们安排了顶层实验室附近的一间客房。”

“非常感谢，这很贴心。”这次是史蒂夫开口了，“我们会尽量不打扰你们的，很荣幸能在这里暂住。”他藏在身后的手安抚性的捏了捏托尼的指节，“我也很高兴看到你们和好如初，苏，你和里德— —你们向来是很好的一对。”

苏微笑了一下，像是想说些什么，但一直没有出声的里德打断了她。“很多事情需要修复，只能说我们在努力。”里德温和地说，他的眼神落在苏身上，然后又落到俩人交握的手上，目光中含着克制的幸福。随即，他又抬起头，严肃起来。“当然，这些都不是正事。或许我们可以直接去我的实验室，我有些新的发现要告诉你们。”

“再好不过。”托尼长舒一口气。“带路？”

苏在他们到达电梯时就转身离开了，“我得看看强尼，”她说，“他今天在公共层安排了一场派对— —可别让这小子又闯出什么篓子，他煽风点火的能力绝对一流。”托尼简直乐意之至，他难以想象自己在苏的眼皮底下做实验（或者是跟里德进行任何的接触交流），那还不如把他交给随便哪个高纬外星人。

所以，当他们一行人来到顶楼的时候，托尼已经调整好了心情。“看起来你们确实处的不错。”他拍了拍里德的后背，真诚地说，“我很开心，真的。”

“你和队长也不差。”里德笑了笑。“苏— —她是个好女人，好妻子，各种意义上的。我没能力也绝不该辜负她，托尼，我们是一个家庭。”

“这很好。”托尼点点头，“所以苏知道绝境的事吗？”

里德摇了摇头，他的语气染上了些内疚，“这件事越少人知道越好，所以我瞒住了她，只说我们来做一些时空隧道方面的量子测试。”

“这种情况下，谨慎一点确实没错。”史蒂夫肯定道。“现在能给我们讲述一下你的发现吗，里德？”

“当然。”里德说，“其实就是托尼拜托我从北极取回来的那玩意— —一个黑甲子，四四方方，大概有半个手提箱那么大。我从拿到它那天起，也就是前天，就开始对它进行各种测试研究，包括x光、核磁共振以及电磁和各种辐射干扰，但它……老天，一块石头都要比它更活跃。”

“可我们明明是通过它自带的波频找到它的。”托尼的眉头皱了起来，“它那时拥有高频率的波频和酷似绝境的能量波，虽然微弱但绝对足够活跃。”

“是的，可自从我把它从地下三米出挖出后，它就停止了一切活动。”

“这听起来更可疑了。”史蒂夫有些不赞同地评价道，“先生们，你们确定这不是什么炸弹或者生化武器吗？”

他们下了电梯，里德带领他们走过长长的走廊，又通过各种严密的验证打开了一扇扇紧锁的钢化门。当他们第三次走过迷宫似的拐角时，里德庞大的实验室终于展现在了他们的眼前。而那个黑色的、半个手提箱大小的黑甲子，正安静的躺在实验台正中间最醒目的位置。

托尼是第一个走上去的。他几乎是迫不及待地把身上昂贵的西装外套脱了下来，随便卷了卷搭在一旁，下一秒便直接触碰上了那黑甲子的外壳。他余光看见一旁的史蒂夫抬起了手，像是想要阻止托尼这样冲动的行径，可在他完成动作之前，托尼已经抢先把它整个拿在了手中。

很轻。托尼想。这个盒子几乎没什么重量。外壳不算光滑，带着未打磨干净似的纹路，简直就像是— —

“就像是个塑料盒。”托尼扬了扬手里的黑甲子，半是挖苦半是调笑着说，“还是很廉价的那种，市场上你能花五美元买一打子。这他妈到底是什么玩意儿？”

“塑料盒可没能力阻隔辐射。”里德抱起手臂，明显不太赞同。

托尼只是摆了摆手，“阻隔辐射又吸收能量的不一定是壳，我们并不知道其中的内容物是什么。”他顿了顿，嘴角浮现一个格外闪亮的微笑，“有兴趣一起打开它吗？”

里德跟史蒂夫交换了一下眼神，“看来这是唯一的方法。”史蒂夫中肯地说，“你这里有保护措施吧，里德？万一盒子打开后会产生巨大的能量冲击— —”

“准备充足，队长。”里德点了点头，“我们可以把它放在台上进行拆分，倘若发生意外，工作台会立即弹出截断屏障将其锁死。整个大厦都会为截断屏障供能，最坏的结果就是强尼的派对黄了，他会气得冒烟，或许再糟点，喷火— —但是苏在这儿，所以问题不大。”

“很高兴不会引起你的家庭纠纷。没有讽刺，我是真心的。”托尼听话地把黑甲子放回了台中央。“靠你了，里德。”他轻轻拍了拍里德的后背，却在转身离开的前一秒僵住了。

“我操。”托尼说。

“托尼？”里德有些疑惑地询问，他此刻被托尼挡住了视线，完全看不见前方正在发生着什么。但几乎是同一时间的，他看见一旁的史蒂夫面庞绷紧了。

— —盒子打开了一条缝。

然后几乎没给人任何反应时间，一个陌生的女音— —冷漠、机械、毫无感情的在空旷的实验室内响了起来。

“生物认证采样完成。  
指纹认证，符合。  
虹膜认证，符合。  
脑电波读取中— —  
脑电波认证，符合。”

“认证对象：托尼·斯塔克。  
权限：管理员。  
认证完成。”

托尼发出了一声被呛到似的抽气声，他感受到有什么寒冷的东西正在慢慢的爬上他的后背— —一个糟糕透顶的预感。

伴随着盒中传来的机械女声，黑甲子从缝隙中泛出了冰蓝色的光芒，又缓缓趋于黯淡，随即是咔嗒一声脆响，一个按钮在原本空无一物的盒壁上凸显出来。

一时间，房间里只剩下三人被刻意压制的呼吸声。

“但愿里边不是个宇宙立方。”托尼吞咽了一下口水，他努力克服着自己突如其来的紧张。而他随即便感受到了史蒂夫的视线，带着困惑和审视的落在他的后背上，形同灼烧。

管理员托尼斯塔克。托尼想。不管是哪个家伙搞的这一出，他都成功了，因为这该死的一句话就彻底的让这个黑甲子跟自己绑定了联系。这里边会是什么？托尼无法不承认自己正在恐慌，他开始后悔自己同意带上史蒂夫一起来这儿了。倘若史蒂夫不在这儿，他完全可以说服里德同他一起把这不知道什么破烂掩饰下去，可史蒂夫在这儿，正站在离他不过三米远的地方亲眼看着这一切— —

“它是怎么匹配上你的生物信息的？”托尼听见史蒂夫斟酌地、缓慢地开口，“它是怎么那么迅速的读取你的脑电波的，托尼？”

这不是一句质问，但也差不离了。而答案简直昭然若揭— —因为绝境有这个功能绝境可以超他妈迅速的读取所有人的脑电波嘿史蒂夫你记得吗我还向你展示过呢— —

“我不知道。”托尼的喉结滚动了一下。他提高了自己的声音，“我不知道，史蒂夫，我没有关于这个的记忆。一点也没有。”

与此相对的是，事实上，在那一瞬间，他的脑内闪过洪流般的无数猜想，无数可能，和无数可能引发的后果。这搞不好还真是他自己的杰作— —那个原装的托尼斯塔克— —这是他自己留下来的东西。但他留下了什么？他为什么要删除这段记忆？他到底— —

他的绝境到底是怎么出问题的？

托尼花了半天才把手指放在了那个按钮上（他的手指颤抖的厉害），随即，盒子便打开了，裸露出来的东西— —非常简单，或者说，平凡过了头。

那是两颗子弹，一把手枪，一个黑色的唱片夹。唱片夹的侧缝用银色的油漆记号笔写了一个歪歪扭扭的“X⁺”。

“这是什么？”史蒂夫猛地转过头去紧盯着黑发男人，他的颧骨线条绷紧了。“这是什么，托尼？”

而托尼，他的脸色骤然惨白了，就好像突然有人冲他的肚子来了两拳重击似的摇摇欲坠起来，那双钴蓝色的眼睛因为一些难以描述的情绪变得恐慌而暗沉，站姿却越发紧绷僵硬，活像是被探照灯照到的受惊的鹿。

“背面有字。”里德轻声提醒，“托尼，你该看看。”

而托尼停顿了很长时间才缓慢地伸出手。他的动作就好像要去抚摸一条浑身布满金环的毒蛇，而事实上，他真的宁愿去抚摸一条毒蛇。他捏住黑色唱片夹的背面，手指因为冷汗而黏腻，然后他试图读出上边的字迹— —他自己的字迹。

当你准备好了，打开它  
（做你应该做的）

而托尼只是想：操他的耶稣基督，我真他妈痛恨我自己。

他没敢去看史蒂夫的眼神。


End file.
